The Avian Geass
by Commander3428961
Summary: (AU). Within a small laboratory, in Death Valley.. Four Royals, among many others, had been experimented on. Now, these four Britannians, after escape.. Hid in Japan. Now.. As they prepare to see old friends.. The enemy comes knocking down the door
1. Chapter 1

(A lab in Death Valley, CA).

Inside of the lab were ten experiments. Six Human-Avian hybrids, stuck in cages within another set of cages were other experiments. The eldest, who'd spent her life in the lab . She had long purple hair and Indigo eyes. She had the tail of a lion. The scientists gave her no name. Merely a series of numbers. The other experiments nicknamed her 'Nala.' After the lion king character.

Next to her cage, was a smaller cage. Containing a younger hybrid. This was Nala's sister, who was a human-bear hybrid (brown bear specifically). She had Bear fangs in her mouth, bear ears and a little bear tail just above her hindquarters. She had pink hair (that, due to her DNA, was brown in some areas) and Indigo eyes (the same as her sister's ). Her nickname was ' Euhpie.' It was her first word . Hence, since the scientists never named her, why they called her that.

Across from Euhpie, was one of the youngest (if not the youngest) experiments in the lab. She was their half-sister. She had long sandy brown hair, and the same violet eyes as her siblings. She was the world's first hybrid of human and Fruit Bat. She had bat ears on her head and bat wings on her back. As well, her teeth had been modified, to only chew fruit . Her nickname was 'Acer.' After one of the Fruit Bat's many Latin names.

Next to her cage, was the only male experiment among the four of them. Acer's full brother, and Nala and Euhpie's half-brother. He had short black hair and the same violet eyes as his sisters. He was also a bat hybrid. But, unlike his youngest sister. . He was the world's first hybrid of human. And Vampire Bat. As if the myth of Vampires.. Had been made a reality . He had bat ears on his head and bat wings on his back. he called himself.. Dracula. It seemed appropriate.

They suffered for years. the only friends they had. . Were six other experiments. Human-Avian hybrids, whose cages weren't far from theirs. Every day, they suffered. Only being taken out of their cages, to test their abilities. Cruel experiments preformed on them everyday.

One day, they were finally able to get out.

One of the scientists came to speak to them. She had long green hair and yellow eyes. She was pale and dressed in all white.

Dracula looked at her (which, with so many lights on, was difficult for a guy who's part bat). He said , hostile towards the woman, "Who are you?" Of all the other scientists he'd seen. . This one actually stood out from the others.

She said, looking at the four, "Call me CC. I'm the one who's going to get you out of here." She knew their parents, personally. She wanted to get them as far as possible, from the lab (but it would be some time, before she could escort them home).

Dracula simply scoffed, "Yeah. And I'm the Prince of Texas." He knew the other scientists would never let them leave. And, would more than likely, kill anyone who tried to let them out.

CC said, in a monotone voice, "You're right about one thing. You're a Prince." They all looked at her, "The four of you, are half siblings. You have different mothers, but the same father. Your father is the Emperor of Britannia."

The Holy Britannian Empire. Often called Canada. One of the Earth's biggest Empires. Just north of the USA. To know that their father was an Emperor.. would shock any child to the core.

CC continued, "I am sorry. I can't take you back to the Empire just yet. We have a stop to make first." She couldn't just take them back to Britannia. It would be the first place the enemy would look.

Acer asked the woman, worried, "What about.. Max and her Flock? " Max was the leader of the Human-Avian hybrids. They were friends. They couldn't just leave them there.

CC replied, "One of my associates is taking them out of here as well." She looked at the time, as she opened their cages. She said , "We have to hurry up and get out of here." She opened the last cage, "My associate should have your friends in the car by now." She picked up Acer, and Nala picked up Euhpie. They ran out of the building, meeting with the 'associate.'

Dracula looked in the car and saw his six friends, all accounted for, and ready to escape.

They ran off to another car (one CC had stolen) and got in. The two cars drove out of the lab in opposite directions (the car with the Avian hybrids going East, and the car driven by CC going West).

As the other three fell asleep, Nala asked, "We can't just go to the Empire. I know that. But, where will we go, till the hunt for us dies down? " She knew they'd never stop hunting them. But, they couldn't search forever. But, till the heat died down.. Where were they going?

CC replied, smirking, "The last place they would think to look for a Britannian Prince, and three Princesses." She had just the place in mind.

Nala asked, confused, "And just where would that be? "

"Japan."

(Yes. I wanted to do something different.

Here's who's whom:

Nala: Cornelia.

Euhpie: Euhpemia (kinda obvious).

Acer: Nunnally.

Dracula: Lelouch.

Till next time.)


	2. Trespassers

(Here's our second chapter. )

(Four years after escaping the lab. Japanese countryside).

In the countryside of Japan . . Was a large house. . Of British design. It made almost no sense, for a British household, to be in Japan. But. . That's the point. It was home to five particular people people who didn't want to be found if you if you said you saw a British house inthe Japanese Countryside. People would call you crazy . But, this house was designed like a British home, so that the five people could hide from their enemies and live in peace.

In one room, was Nala. She'd grown into a tall young woman, with longer purple hair, and beautiful indigo eyes. She laid in bed, covered only by her blankets. She woke, feeling a hand on her ass. She then felt something, rubbing against the back of her head. She opened her eyes and saw her full sister, Euhpie, naked and rubbing Nala's. . Everything.

Euhpie said, "Nala. . I missed you." It had been three weeks since they last. . You know.

Nala replied, "Euhpie. . I'm trying to sleep. " She just wanted some peace and quiet. But, while she loved her sister, she was getting in the way of her sleep. Euphiie chuckled , "Sleep? Without the rest of us? " She moved closer, "That must be so lonely."

Nala replied, "What do you want?" She got closer "I'm not telling you to stop. I just want to know what brought you in here."

Euhpie said, "CC has some kind of announcement. Wants everyone downstairs."

Nala rubbed back, grabbing one of Euhpie's massive breasts.

Nala replied, "Well.. Do we HAVE to get up?" She rubbed her sister's breast more intensely. The two soon hit.. 'The good part.'

The lion and bear sisters get up, and get dressed.

Meanwhile..

Dracula laid in his bed, covered only by his blankets, and a black pair of boxers. He enjoyed his slumber.. Till he felt something..

He opened his eyes.. To see a hand, on his ass. The hand.. Belonged to his younger full sister, Acer. Who was clad in a pair of pink panties.. And.. Just, the pink panties

Dracula simply looked at her, "What is it?"

Acer got onto his bed, sliding her hand further down his boxers.. She said, "You know.. I put my hand on your.. 'Friend..'" She grasped one of his hand, "So.. Shouldn't you return the favor?" She slides his hand, just above her panties.

Dracula smirks, "Gladly

He slid his hand into her panties, rubbing her 'special area.' She rubs his 'friend' more intensely. After a while.. They hit 'the good part.' But.. Decide to do it again. For an hour, before getting dressed.

Everyone is dressed in various colored kimonos. (purple for Nala, pink for Euphie, white for Acer, and black for Dracula), as they sat at the breakfast table.

CC walks down the stairs, dressed in her typical outfit. She said, "I have an announcement." She smiled, taking a dramatic pause.

CC said, "It's our weekly, skinny dipping day!" She got up, and went outside.

Behind their house.. Was a gigantic hot spring, that could hold at twenty people. And warm them all, at the same time.

Everyone got up, and followed CC to the springs.. Until Acer heard something..

Acer tapped her brother's shoulder, "You hear that?"

Dracula grasped her hand, in his own, "Yeah." He looked at Nala, who gave him a serious look.

She said, "Take Euhpie back to the house. I'll get CC, and chase off the trespassers."

They take Euphie, and get back to their home.

Two teenage girls, show up at the springs

One girl is tall, with long blond hair and blue eyes. The other, almost as tall, with long orange hair and green eyes. Both were dressed in some kind of uniform. A yellow shirt, green tie, and black skirt. With white socks, and brown high heeled shoes

The orangette said, "Milly! We shouldn't have split off from the group! Now they're going to wonder where we are!"

Milly replied, "Shirley! You know how boring these trips are! So.. Why not ot split off!" She noticed the hot spring, and gasped in amazement, "Look!"

Milly runs over to the springs, and puts her hand in, to see how warm it is. She shudders in pleasure.

She says, "I'm going in!" She undid the buttons of her uniform. She took off her shoes, and slowly removed her socks. She slowly took off her skirt, revealing her blue panties. She removed her shirt, and revealed her blue bra. The bra struggled to contain the girl's massive breasts. She took off her panties, revealing her tight sexy ass, and dripping wet snatch. She soon undid her bra, and revealed her massive breasts, and erect cherry pink nipples.

Shirley looked at her friend, surprised and nervous, "Milly, what are you doing?!"

Milly smiled, as she jumped into the spring. Getting up, and allowing Shirley to watch, as the water ran down her body. The water ran down, through her large breasts, and covering her pink nipples (witch, somehow made them look pinker.)

Milly said, chuckling, "I'm enjoying this blissfully hot water, over my smoking hot body." She looked her friend over, "Why don't you get YOUR smoking hot body, in here?" She put on a Pervy smile, and motioned her forward.

Shirley blushed, embarrassed as all hell, and covered her breasts, "Milly!" She couldn't believe her SCP's perviness.

Milly let out a Perv chuckle, "C'mon! We're both girls!"

Shirley was still blushing, "It's just.. Aside from the swim team's locker room, and the girl's showers.. I've never been naked, in front of anyone else."

Milly kept Perv smirking "I've seen you in the girls' showers.. You're a perfect ten."

Shirley said, still embarrassed, "What if this place belongs to someone else?!"

Milly replied, "Then we'll explain to them, that we just wanted to use their springs, and got lost."

Shirley gave in, "Okay."

Shirley stripped. Nervous as all hell, but Milly's impatience couldn't possibly end well for her.

She slowly took off her foot wear, and even slower took off her skirt. Then, after removing her shirt.. She was down to her pink matching bra and panties. Her panties were tight around her ass, and her bra (though her breasts may not have been as big as Milly's, were still plenty big) was also having trouble holding her breasts. She slowly took off her panties, revealing her ass and her tight wet vagina. Finally, off came her bra. Freeing her enormous breasts end showing off her purple little nipples

Milly gave a wolf whistle. She said, "C'mon, Queen of cold and huge boobs! Jump in."

Shirley didn't jump into the water. She walked in, "Okay." She soon enjoyed the warmth, and swam closer to Milly.

Shirley said, her back against the wall of the springs, "Ah.. This is nice." She enjoyed the warmth, especially when Milly was next to her. The closer Milly was, the warmer the water seemed.

Milly said, smiling, "Didn't I tell you?" She saw something in the background. She said, "Is that.. A house?"

Shirley looked up, "Yeah but.. It looks like a British house. What's that doing, in Japan?"

A voice said, "That's my house."

The two looked up. It was a woman, standing there. She was naked, as they were. She had great legs, and a tight looking ass. Her vagina was dripping. Her breasts were a decent size, and had tiny pink nipples on them. The odd thing though.. Never had either girl, seen a person with green hair

She said, "So.. What are you doing in my springs?"

CC simply said, "Get out." She motioned them out of her hot springs. As they scurry out, she asks, "Who are you.. And what were you doing in my springs?"

Milly replied, shocked at the woman, "Uh.. We're from Ashford Academy. We got lost, and decided to take a dip in the springs."

Shirley yelled, "I'm sorry! I told her we shouldn't have split off from our group!"

decided to ask, "So.. You figured I wouldn't notice, two trespassers on my land?"

Milly actually got confused, "This is the Japanese countryside, right?"

CC replied, "Yes. Far away from a certain number of people. That way, my family and I won't be bothered. That's why I built that house."

Milly decided to say, "Well.. You wanted to skinny dip too.. You wanna join us?

CC considered it. She sighed, "Why not?" She walked into her own hot spring, and said, "Well? Get in!"

The two girls were at first confused. But , simply walked back into the spring. This woman owned the land they were on. It was best to do what she said. After a brief session, she brought them to the house.

Nala watched from afar as her benefactor held the two trespassers in line. But she soon heard something. A girl wearing the same uniform as the other two. Short spikey red hair, and blue eyes. By looking at her, Nala guessed the girl was half Japanese, half Britannian.

girl saw her classmates, skinny dipping with CC. She said, "Might as well join them."

Nala, having already discarded her Kimono, quietly moved forward.

This girl, with the red stripped down. She removed her footwear, and practically ripped off her skirt. Revealing her red panties. She quickly removed her shirt, causing her big breasts to bounce. Her bra marched her panties. Nala become hostile (as the girl was a trespasser).. Yet aroused at the same time

Nala moved forward. She grabbed the girl's arm, "Who the hell are you?"

Kallen, embarrassed, replied, "Uh.. Kallen Kozuki." She looked at the woman, holding her arm. She saw that Nala was wearing a black bra. And, nothing else. Seeing another girl like that, (and seeing herself in nothing more than a bra and panties).. Confused, and shrouded her

Nala said, angry, "You're trespassing, in my home ."

Kallen blushes, "This place is your home?" Nala growled, "Yes. Now.." She looked around, and started dragging Kallen, "You have someone else, to answer to." She drags the girl to the house.

As the (once again clothed) CC and (still only in the bra) Nala, came into the house. . They saw the other three residents of their home. . And, a woman, in a maid outfit.. Tied up and gaged.

Milly recognized the woman, "Sayoko?!"

CC asked, "Dracula. . What happened?!"

The Vampire sighed, "Long story


End file.
